Tinto y Café con Leche
by Misanagi
Summary: As the rain pours down in the city, two boys sit in a café, enjoying a cup of coffee.


**Tinto y Café con Leche**

**By Misanagi**

****

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Pairings: 3+4

Summary: As the rain pours down in the city, two boys sit in a café, enjoying a cup of coffee. 

Archive: 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the characters used in this fic.

Notes: Yes, I'm using this fic to tempt you all to come and visit me in Colombia or, at least, to make you buy Colombian coffee. After all, it's the best in the world. 

Thanks to Anne for beta reading. *hugs* 

Dedication: To Ruth, who won one of the "Lyric Challenges" on LJ. Sorry I couldn't make it 500 words. 

=====================

"Un tinto y un café con leche, por favor."

I looked at Trowa with wonder in my eyes. He was definitely full of surprises. "Since when do you speak Spanish?"

Trowa dismissed the waitress and turned to me. "When I was with the mercenaries, we spent a lot of time in South America. Learning Spanish was a necessary skill, just like shooting a gun or piloting a mobile suit."

I nodded and mentally added that to the list of things that I was still learning about Trowa. We had known each other for over five years and he still managed to surprise me a little bit every day. When he had asked me to come to Colombia with him, I couldn't help but wonder why. We've both traveled around the world and the colonies, been in exotic places and visited thousand of different landscapes but somehow, I had managed to miss this corner of the world, and now he was showing it to me.

"What else have you been hiding from me, Trowa Barton?" I asked, trying hard to keep a seductive tone and failing miserably thanks to the soft wind coming from the nearby window that made me shiver. 

"You are still cold," he said, ignoring my question. 

Since I was still shivering, I didn't even try to deny it. Instead I smiled as a few drops of cold water fell from my hair and landed on the wooden table. I looked out the door of the small café, or "tienda", as Trowa had called it. Heavy drops of rain were still falling from the sky, making a beautiful sound as they hit the roof tiles. The wet walls and the empty paved streets made a picture of the city that was framed by the door and I was lucky enough to see it. It was a live picture of nature taking over the metropolis. 

"Gracias," I heard Trowa say to someone else. 

I looked away from the door and noticed the waitress had just placed our drinks on the table. The two cups were different. Trowa's was smaller and the porcelain on his was painted bright yellow while mine was bigger and painted in soft blue. 

"Drink, Cat. Hot coffee will help you get warm."

I chuckled as I placed my hands above the hot cup, letting the hot steam warm my numbed hands. "You are wet too, Trowa. We were /both/ walking down the street when it started to rain."

Trowa brought his cup to his lips and he sipped some coffee before putting it back down. I could see him taste it. I noticed how, even after the drink had been swallowed, he was still enjoying its taste, and for a moment, I had the urge to lick the remains of the brown liquid that had been left on his lips. Trowa used his tongue to lick his lips slowly and I could tell that, maybe for the first time, he wasn't doing it to tease me but that it had been a natural reaction. 

"At least I had the good sense to get out of the rain," he said. "Unlike you, who just stood on the street, watching the rain fall."

He took the cup again to his lips. This time he drank a little more. His eyes were still looking at me, and I couldn't take mine away from him. He swallowed slowly and I could see his neck muscles move as the liquid made its way down his throat. For a moment, a single moment, he closed his eyes; shutting off of all the other senses so that he could better enjoy the taste. 

"I didn't expect the rain," I replied, after a moment. "It was so sudden."

Trowa smirked, the cup still in his hand. "That happens here. The rain comes when you least expect it." His nostrils expanded a little as he breathed in the scented steam of the coffee. And even though his hair was dripping and his face was still wet, I could see him getting warm. 

"Quatre, you haven't tried your drink."

I looked down at the cup that was still resting below my hands. I noticed that the color of the coffee was a lot clearer than the one Trowa had. "What is this?" I asked, eyeing the cup.

"Café con leche, what you call a latte. It's not as strong as 'tinto', which is what I'm drinking, and it's a lot sweeter."

I knew what a latte was. I had drunk them many times before but the porcelain cup I had in front of me was nothing like the plastic cups I was used to getting. Slowly, I brought the cup to my lips. The strong scent of the coffee assaulted me first. I had never smelt a coffee so aromatic before. It was as if I could savor it before I drank it. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. 

Before I could even think about it, the cup was touching my lips. The porcelain was hot and I could taste a shadow of the flavor in it. I let the liquid get closer to my lips and it burned my skin but I ignored it because, at the same moment, I was able to taste it for the first time. I sipped slowly, letting the flavor linger longer on my tongue and lips. 

Someone moaned softly and it took me a moment to notice that it had been me. 

I opened my eyes to find Trowa looking at me. His cup lay forgotten on the table and his whole attention was focused on me. 

"Are you done?" I asked, gesturing to his cup.

He smiled at me, one of those genuine smiles that made me melt. Then, he reached to me from across the table and pressed his lips onto mine. His mouth was opened slightly and his tongue started to gently lick the coffee from my lips. I could taste the stronger coffee in his mouth just like he could savor the milk in mine. 

He broke the kiss deliberately slowly, taking my lower lips between his teeth one last time before returning to his seat. The smile was still on his face and his eyes were sparkling. "No, Cat. I'm just beginning."

- Fin  


End file.
